Nick Hated Sam -- 14x17 Game Night Tag
by Kalliope26
Summary: Nick had always hated Sam. Lucifer's perfect vessel. The one everyone loved, the one everyone cared about. He hated him. Hated him so much that it was all he could think about.


Nick sat in the back of the Impala and watched Sam and Dean as they drove. His hands were bound behind his back, but that wasn't a problem. No, he'd already planned for that. He knew the brothers would bring him with them, he knew that once they got to where he'd stashed Donatello there'd be threats and bluster and then one of them would go into the warehouse and one of them would stay out and wait. With him.

Nick wanted it to be Sam. He wanted it to be Sam almost as much as he wanted to feel Lucifer inside him again. Sam was almost vibrating with tension and hatred, he couldn't even look Nick in the eyes, couldn't face him for longer than it took to throw a punch or shove him into a wall. Because Nick looked like him. Like Lucifer.

Nick did. Not Sam. Not precious little Sammy that everyone loved so much. Dean's brother, Lucifer's true vessel, like that meant anything. Sam didn't want Lucifer. Sam was scared of him, scared of the power Lucifer had. But Nick wasn't. So when people thought of Lucifer they thought of Nick's face, HIS. Not Sam's.

It was good to remember that. Good to keep it in his mind. He knew Lucifer didn't love him like he loved Sam, but that would change. Lucifer would see how loyal Nick was, how much better he was than Sam. Just being in the same car as Sammy Winchester made him want to vomit. Made him want to wrap his hands around that skinny neck and squeeze until his eyes popped out of his head. That face. That face that Lucifer was so obsessed with. That body that Lucifer had wanted so badly.

No. He needed to focus. But damn did he want Dean to leave him alone with Sam. Just for a minute.

He'd told Dean they were like brothers. It was true. Dean had housed Michael longer than Sam had ever had Lucifer. Sam was barely even a vessel. Of course, Sam had been possessed by more than just Lucifer. It was filthy, how many . . . Others had been in his tall meatsuit. Nick was surprised Lucifer even still wanted him. But then, Nick could remember Lucifer's rage when he'd discovered Sam's betrayal. If Gadreel hadn't already been dead, Lucifer would have burned him to ash. Sam was his. He'd always been his.

No. Dammit. It was like it was impossible for Nick to stop thinking about Sam for even a minute. He wanted to think about Dean. Lucifer and Michael had hated each other, but they'd also loved each other. Nick couldn't remember if love felt that much different than hate. He knew that Dean would want to kill him if he killed Sam. Dean wasn't really someone Nick wanted hunting him down, but once he got Lucifer back it wouldn't matter. Dean could hunt him until Dean died, or until Lucifer killed him.

It would be so good to have Lucifer back. Maybe Lucifer would let him help kill Dean. Then it would really be like they were brothers. Lucifer killing Michael, just like it was meant to be.

Sam was shifting again in the front seat. Dean was throwing him some of those secret little looks the brothers sometimes shared. Sam shook his head. Nick felt his belly fill with rage, but crushed it down. He couldn't afford to be distracted.

He just hated how everyone loved Sam. Everyone was just obsessed with Sam all the time. It didn't matter that Nick was more loyal, more deserving, better than Sam in every way.

Oh, he wanted to kill him. Please, Dean, leave Sam with him. In the Impala. Lucifer's perfect vessel. Nick would break that vessel until Lucifer never thought about it again. Never even yearned for it.

It was odd, how even though Lucifer wasn't with him anymore (not yet, he wasn't with him yet, but soon. He'd have Lucifer back soon) how aware he was of the youngest Winchester. When Dean had showed up without Sammy back at Donatello's house, Nick had felt disappointment like a sledgehammer to his gut. It was second nature to ask about Sam, to try to hurt Dean by talking about him. Lucifer's every second thought had been about Sam, though often he'd tried to hide it. Nick could remember those times if he tried. He would often sit in the dark and try to remember everything about Lucifer.

Like when Gabriel had grabbed him and brought him to the bunker to serve as their little archangel power supply. As soon as Lucifer had opened his eyes, he'd immediately known where Sam was. Could feel his fear, palpable. Thick. Sam didn't look like that when Nick was around. But he would. Nick would erase the rage and hatred in Sam's eyes and replace it with fear. Even when Sam thought he hated Lucifer, really it was just fear. The kind of fear that deer had for the wolf, always knowing they couldn't get away.

Nick hated the way Lucifer loved Sam. It was an obsession. A never ending need. Lucifer had loved the way Sam had looked when those vampires ripped out his throat. He'd loved it even more when he pulled Sam back from the dead and little perfect Winchester had recoiled at his mere presence. Everything about Sam made Lucifer want to come closer, be nearer. Lucifer would devour Sam whole if he could.

Nick was staring at Sam again, unable to look away. His eyes drinking in every angle of Sam's face. Sam had stilled, as though he could feel Nick's gaze on him.

"Hey!" Dean's voice. Nick snapped his eyes to the older brother and smiled, easy and relaxed.

"Almost there," he said cheerily. "Can't wait for you to save old Donny boy." Dean's hard eyes were glaring at Nick in the rearview mirror, so Nick smiled innocently back at him. Dean hated him. Not like Sam did, with that crushing hatred that came from thinking he was helping a kindred spirit and then learning that he was so, so wrong. No, Dean hated Nick the normal amount. The amount that a good man hated a murderer.

Nick had to keep from giggling. If Dean knew what Nick thought about his brother, he wouldn't let Nick within five miles of Sam. But he didn't know. And he wouldn't until it was too late.

When they got there, Nick's dreams came true.

"If you try anything," Dean said. "Sam will shoot you. If anything happens to me -"

"Let me guess, Sammy will shoot me?" Nick said innocently.

"Yeah," Sam couldn't look at Nick for very long, but his glare was still ice cold. "To start."

Glee and euphoria expanded in Nick's chest as Dean got out of the car and headed away. Finally. Finally it was just him and Sam. It had been so long. If Nick's hands hadn't still been restrained behind his back, he would have reached forward and grabbed the other man. Grabbed his throat. Maybe just pulled him into the back seat. He'd kill him. Kill that stupid son of a bitch Lucifer loved so much. Or give him to Lucifer. Gift wrapped. Lucifer would love him forever if he -

No! He was Lucifer's vessel. HIM. Not Sam. Never Sam. He'd kill Sam today, and Lucifer would never think of the baby Winchester again.

"It's nice that we're finally alone," Nick breathed, watching as Sam's shoulders automatically stiffened. "I feel like I never get the chance to talk to you anymore."


End file.
